Vengeful Possessions
by LadyLunari
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian travel into the city to the London Museum to finalize a deal for some artifacts one of Ciel's companies had found. However, upon interruption, Sebastian was instructed to leave his young master and take care of things. That's when things began to change...


A disembodied voice in a black dream speaks.

"Yes... this is it. This is how the Phantomhive family falls... and Sebastian Michaelis with it."

The day begins as the demon butler opens the bed-curtains, letting the morning sun into his master's chambers.

"Wakey wakey, my lord. Your schedule today consists only of a meeting with the London museum at two about the artifacts the Funtom Excavation Company found last month in the ruins of Elshire followed by dinner with Lady Elizabeth at Six."

Ciel nods his head in acknowledgement and stands up, extending his arm in a T-pose as Sebastian removes his bedclothes and begins putting on his day clothes.

"Whats on the menu for dinner tonight?" Ciel asked as his arms were slid through his coat sleeves.

"The main course is freshly caught salmon glazed in a maple soy sauce with a side of steamed rice imported from Japan."

"Good." Ciel nodded again then pulled away, now fully clothed into the hall. He wore his usual outfit, a navy blue coat that extended to just above his knees, a matching buttoned shirt and shorts, complimented by long socks and high-heeled boots and a cane which was only a sign of wealth and had no actual use as long as Sebastian was by his side.

It was around one when the young boy and his butler left the house to immediately find a letter had been left on the front doorstep. Ciel gave a glare at Sebastian which he immediately recognized as one of scolding for not hearing the messenger arrive. Sebastian knelt down ashamed and lifted the letter carefully, opening it and reading it to his master.

"'Be careful. There are plans in the works to possess the artifacts. -C' That is all it says. I shall keep an eye and an ear out during our meeting today."

Ciel nodded in agreement.

"A better one than you have this morning I should hope."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

The carriage rolled up to the London Museum around 1:50 in the afternoon on that bright Saturday afternoon. A scrawny young man in a beige suit stood at the bottom of the steps to the massive stone and stain glass building ready to welcome their distinguished guest. The man approached and bowed. He seemed nervous. Ciel and Sebastian saw it. He had a clear shake to him and his hands slipped a little as his sweaty hands slipped against the front doors. Ciel glanced at Sebastian who nodded silently in acknowledgement.

They came upon another man, much older in a darker suit who appeared to be waiting for them. He was balding with glasses and a grey mustache.

"Young master Phantomhive! Welcome to my museum. My name is Arnold Wildeghast, but you can call me Arnold. I'm the curator of this fine place and the one looking to.. well.. curate your findings. Right this way!" He started to walk away towards a door, but he kept on talking. Ciel was already annoyed, but followed him silently down multiple corridors into a large room with a table covered in dust and multiple objects on tables around he room. The artifacts had been delivered to the location that morning to be inspected for legitimacy.

"... and so here we are now, buying precious pieces from a young boy! What a strange—"

"Can we PLEASE just get to business" Ciel frustratingly interrupted. "Which I should mention is a hurry because as I was informed this morning, there is someone who wishes to steal our findings. I was told you agreed to my price. Is this still true?"

"Um-.." Arnold Wildeghast was clearly staggered by the sudden interruption, but quickly straightened his posture and fixed his smile. "Yes, of course. Your price is very respectable. It is clear you only wish for the education and well-being of our community as is seen from your toy company and your other-.." *CRK* Mr. Wildeghast was once again interrupted but this time not by Ciel, but by a series of loud sounds coming from the museum's front. An explosion, a loud creak, the sound of glass shattering. The curator started to move toward the door, but Ciel gave Sebastian a nod and he sped to the sounds.

Be calm, Mr. Wildeghast. Let's finish our meeting. I have places to be.

The door to the room, closes suddenly behind Ciel.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

Ciel walked out of that meeting a half hour later with Sebastian waiting at the front entrance, tying an elderly man to a remaining column at the front of the museum.

"The authorities have been alerted. They are on their way to pick up this man."

Ciel looked at him for a moment. He was clearly near the end of his life, his skin was wrinkled like a piece of paper in a garbage bin. However, there was something familiar and warm about him. The man slowly lifted his sagged head towards Ciel and mumbled. "Cynthia..."

In that moment Ciel gave a wide eyed stare and fell to the ground, his body spasming as if he was having a seizure. Sebastian dropped to his knees beside Ciel and tried to hold him still

"my lord?"

Ciel's body stopped shaking and he simply laid there unconsciously. The demon lifted him into his arms and carried him back into his carriage where he laid him down as the police arrived.

Upon returning home, Sebastian changed the unconscious Ciel back into his sleep-ware and tucked him into bed before returning to his household duties. He informed Elizabeth of Ciel's situation and that dinner may have to be cancelled if he doesn't wake up in time. Worriedly, she followed Sebastian home. Upon returning to the Phantomhive, Lizzy shadowed by Sebastian raced up the stairs and burst into Ciel's room. Immediate regret could be seen upon both of their faces as Ciel quickly spun around from in front of his mirror, entirely naked.

It was silent for a minute as they just stared at each other, both parties shocked. But there was something more in Ciel's eyes. Confusion? Worry? However, he didn't look angry.

"C-Ciel?..." Elizabeth finally spoke up.

No reaction.

Snapped out of his trance, Sebastian quickly pulled the door shut. He lead Elizabeth back to the lobby and showed her a seat in the waiting room before rushing back upstairs.

Sebastian stopped just outside of the door . "I'm so sorry my lord. Might I come in?"

"N-no.. thank you." Ciel's voice weakly emanated from the room.

"Are you alright, my lord?"

"Y-yes..."

Sebastian waited outside the room for a good hour, occasionally checking in to see if Ciel had needed assistance and checking on Lizzy as she patiently waited.

It was near 6 o'clock when Sebastian, sitting beside his door, saw it open. The first thing he saw, was a pink fabric, bottomed by white stretch out the door. Out of the room, stepped a beautiful young girl.. no. It was Sebastian's young master, Ciel Phantomhive in the outfit they had arranged for him in their investigation of Jack The Ripper.

"M-... my lord?" Sebastian asked, stunned.

"No." Ciel turned to Sebastian as he entered the hallway. "You shall henceforth refer to me as 'my lady', is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian put his hand to his chest and quickly kneeled.

Ciel walked gracefully down the steps, followed by Sebastian as Lady Elizabeth suddenly stood from her chair in the corner, wide eyed staring at her fiancé.

"Ciel!?"

Ciel looked toward her confused for a moment, then gave a curtsy once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Lizzy."

"You... look gorgeous!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Ciel gave a rare smile in return.

Sebastian smiled behind him.

"Thank you. It took me a while to get ready and I apologize. You look beautiful yourself."

She blushed and brushed one of her blonde hairs behind her ear.

They walked side by side into the dining hall, Lizzy excitedly commenting on Ciel's outfit.

"I could have sworn..." Sebastian mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Sebastian?" Lizzy turned her ear toward them as they walked.

"My apologies. I was just saying to myself that I could have sworn my young master had a few inches on you, yet it appears you are of the same height."

Lizzy shrugged and kept walking.

 **End of chapter 3**

Sebastian pulled the seat out and excused himself to ready the servants for the pouring of wine and serving of dinner.

"So! Ciel, how are the toy sales? I so love what the Funtom company sells. They're such beautiful things!"

Ciel could have answered and perhaps was considering it, but Sebastian swooped in at that moment, followed by Finian, Baldroy, and Mei-Rin with a cart. On the top sat a single bottle of red wine and two glasses. Typically it was Mei-Rin's job to poor, but she'd spilt too many times and with Ciel acting strange Sebastian wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He placed the glasses on the table in front of them on each end of the table then leaned to Ciel's glass and began pouring. He didn't bother moving to Elizabeth's glass and instead flicked his wrist with a slight amount of strength and perfect accuracy, accounting for gravity to have the wine fly from the bottle perfectly into her glass without a drop spilt.

Ciel gave an entertained grin. "Show off."

Elizabeth gave a wide eyed stare at the glass for a moment then quickly jumped onto her feet and began cheering and clapping in honor of the extravagant display.

The meal went on like any other with basic small talk occurring between bites and eventually Elizabeth had to return home.

"Keep an eye on him for me, okay Sebastian?" She pleaded. "I'm worried about him."

"Of course, lady Elizabeth." Sebastian helped Elizabeth into her carriage and nodded to her driver who whipped the reins. Sebastian returned inside and went upstairs and into Ciel's room where he sat, legs crossed in his bed with his outfit still on.

"Time for bed, my lady?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and began undressing the boy. He took off the hat, hanging it on the wall then undid the pig tails. He reached to undo the extensions, but found no clips? Confused, he pulled himself away and watched for a moment as his young master's hair fell down to his shoulders, more than double the length he remembered it being only hours ago.

"Take my dress off." Ciel's voice cracked suddenly.

Sebastian nodded at the order and took a few minutes to remove the elaborate dress, leaving his young master only in a tight corset, socks, and a pair of underwear designed like panties.

"Sebastian." Ciel once again spoke, his voice cracking again.

"Kiss me."

The shocked butler's eyes opened wide for a moment, but then he got on his knee and put his hand to his chest. "Yes, my lady.

Sebastian, approached the effeminate long haired boy sitting on the side of the bed and stood over him for a moment, before leaning over, slightly tilting Ciel's head back and placing his lips on his. Sebastian quickly got up onto the bed, knees at the boy's hips and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ciel accepted the embrace and wrapped his thin arms over Sebastian's shoulders and around his neck.

Ciel pulled away for a moment and whispered. "I want you to love me, Sebastian Michaelis... that's an order."

 **End of chapter 4**

Ciel woke up the next day to a soft feeling on her forehead.

"Good morning, my love."

She recognized the voice. Her butler and now lover, Sebastian Michaelis.

She sat up and smiled at him. "Sebastian."

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Your breakfast this morning is fresh biscuits topped with a strawberry jam and your favorite tea on the side. "

"Thank you."

She moved to the edge of her bed and stood up. Sebastian removed her clothes and began dressing her. He slid a fresh pair of panties up her slender legs. He tightened a corset around her waist, also enlarging his lady's already moderately sized breasts. He had gone out in the hour and purchased her an elegant black dress which he now slid up her body.

"I know there is something wrong.. but I can't figure it out..." Sebastian thought to himself. He was blinded by these new feelings that seemed to flood his mind like a tidal wave. He did her makeup. Black everything. She loved the color. Black lilac a black shadow around her uncovered eye. She looked like a dark queen and Sebastian loved it. Ciel looked him longingly in the eyes the whole time. She licked her lips then kissed him.

"We have work to do."

 **End of chapter 5**

Ciel ate her breakfast quickly and led Sebastian down to the front entrance of the Phantomhive manor.

"We are to head to the London Museum first. There will be no questions. "

Sebastian helped his young mistress into the carriage. "Yes, my love."

He climbed onto the front of the carriage, whipped the reins, and they raced off to the city. When they reached the museum, Ciel walked at a quick pace down the halls, her heels clicking loudly. She knew where she was going. Sebastian shadowed close behind. Eventually, they reached the room where the deal had been finalized the day before between Ciel and Wildeghast and sure enough, the artifacts still rested around the room and Wildeghast stood examining them. He spun around and smiled wide upon seeing Ciel.

"So I see it worked perfectly. Welcome back." He turned and grabbed the carved stone artifact and handed it to her. Sebastian couldn't read the strange writing on the tablet. She then knelt down and laid it on the floor between them. Mr. Wildeghast then reached into the satchel in his waist and pulled out a long knife. Sebastian dashed with inhuman speed in front of Ciel, but she put her hands on his waists. "It's okay."

Sebastian looked at her then stepped aside. "I apologize, my love."

She looked to him and gave him a smile and a gentle kiss then reached and took the knife.

Wildeghast smiled at her, but tears started to fall from his eyes. It's good to see you again.. even like this. You know what you have to do now. After me is your father. Then the Phantomhive line will be gone forever and you will remain.

Tears began to fall gently from Ciel's eyes. "I'm sorry uncle..." she said as she quickly swiped the knife across the curator's neck.

"G-god b-bless... Cynthia..." he choked out as he fell to the ground, his blood coating the tablet.

No. No this is all wrong. There was something wrong and Sebastian knew it. Uncle? The Phantomhive line gone forever? Who is Cynthia? He looked at his young mistress. So beautiful. He loved her. But, there was something wrong with her.

He shook his head. No! This was all wrong! This isn't his young master at all! Something happened to him! Quickly, he dashed into the girl and slammed her against the wall, holding her neck tightly. He looked her in the eyes. "What did you do to him?!"

She grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it off.

"Release me" She managed to respond. Her eye glowed and Sebastian's hand let go.

"You do not touch me unless I tell you to. You do as I tell you. I hold the contract. You were weak. A poor butler to him and now you serve me. You will take me to the jail and we will secure our fate together. I will make sure loose ends are tied up later."

The girl in black grinned as Sebastian followed her every order. She picked up the tablet, now perfectly clean and returned to her carriage. The old man awaits.

 **End of chapter 6**

She could hear the click clack of the horses as they rushed down the city streets. Only a few minutes passed before the sounds stopped and the door opened. Sebastian stood smiling but there was visible pain behind it. He was trying to fight. A guard stood behind him. A young blonde man with light stubble.

"Who's this lass you've brought, Sebastian? I thought you worked for that Phantomhive boy?"

She looked towards him for a moment then to Sebastian who she beckoned closer to her side. They gave no answer to the guard.

The young man stepped in front of them. "Sebastian, you know I can't let strangers into the jail all willie nillie."

In a blink a knife appears in the butler's hand, resting against the guard's neck. "I'm afraid it's the wish of my lady. We will enter whether you let us in or not."

Terrified, he put his hands in the air and backed up. They took his keys and proceeded through the entrance of the jail and began walking down the line of cells. The first few were occupied by street bums and low-level criminals. The fourth cell however held an elderly man. The one Sebastian had caught and tied up the previous day.

"Father!" The girl in black quickly grabbed the bars, looking in. The man, stumbled up toward the other side of the bars. And their fingers touched. "Unlock the cell, Sebastian!" He quickly began testing the keys and succeeded on the second key. He pulled the cell door open and she ran in, hugging the man.

"Cynthia... my darling daughter. It's strange to see you like this. So young. The Phantomhive boy bore a striking resemblance to you I must say, though I preferred your curls." He smiled softly, still hugging her.

"I know he must be still fighting you in there and so we must hurry. I've prepared myself for what must be done. I just wanted to see you one more time. I love you, my angel." He got on his knees and puffed his chest out. Tears were streaming from Cynthia's eyes, running her makeup down her cheeks. She removed the tablet slowly from the satchel she'd taken from her uncle's corpse and placed it on the ground in between them, then removed the knife.

She sat in front of him, still trying to hold back tears, knife in hand. He wrapped his hands around hers gently and smiled at her. "It's okay..."

"I love you, father. We've made them pay."

She closed her eyes and plunged the blade into his heart. As the life quickly drained from his body, he fell towards her. She quickly dropped the knife, and held her father in her arms.

She wiped her eyes minutes later and sniffled. "I'm sure you want to know why we did this, Sebastian." She stood up and turned to find him merely an inch away.

"A story for another time, my lady." He reached his arms around her waist. And kissed her passionately.

 **End of story 1**


End file.
